


Be There

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Even the best relationships have things to work on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a friend on tumblr, decided to post it also!

Ike was a leader. Not one who was born in the role, but one who stumbled, matured and grew into his position.

Ike the leader was a concise, determined man. Ike the person had these qualities, too, but he was also only human.

When the leader of the Greil Mercenaries faltered, after long days of hard work, Ranulf noticed.

When Ike was unsure of how to proceed, when he was shaken by self-doubt and conflicted feelings, Ranulf noticed.

Ike didn't want to show this flawed side of him to others, especially the people he cared about the most, but Ranulf still noticed, and Ranulf loved him all the same.

"Did you miss me?" Ranulf asked with a purr, after nuzzling Ike's neck and face.

Ike let out a sigh, which Ranulf understood as him trying to chuckle, but being too tired to actually do it. "You always ask that, even when we've just seen each other."

"Maybe I do..." Ranulf pondered, throwing his arms around the other man, who sat in silence in his tent. "But DID you miss me?"

"Yes, I did. I always do," Ike stated, leaning back and pecking Ranulf's cheek. "I've just been busy. I'm glad you came to see me, because I couldn't do it the other way around."

Ranulf did not reply right away. Instead, he held Ike's hands, intertwining their fingers together. "I know you try to tackle a lot of things alone. It comes with your position, after all, but you shouldn't forget you have others to rely on."

"Titania and Soren have been helping me, though," Ike answered, in a clear, knee-jerk reaction as he eyed the papers he'd been reading before Ranulf walked in. "Mist, as well."

"I'm sure they have," Ranulf said, before planting a small kiss on Ike's neck. "But you do also have me. I'm not about to abandon you, no matter your duties."

Ike couldn't summon up an answer, but he simply let Ranulf hold him in silence for a bit, reciprocating the tight grasp that the laguz gave to his hands. The warmth in them was comforting enough, even before being paired with Ranulf's words.

Letting go of Ranulf, Ike stood up from his chair, turning around to face his boyfriend and then quickly embracing him again in a very tight hug.

"Wow... I like this, but I think you may be crushing something," Ranulf smiled, returning the embrace and burying his face in Ike's neck, covering it in his ticklish kisses.

Ike's hug might have been wordless, but to Ranulf, it spoke loudly and clearly. Pent-up emotions rushed free and tried desperately to thank Ranulf for being there.

"Easy there, big guy..." Ranulf japed, slowly patting Ike's back and nuzzling him thoroughly. "I must admit this isn't coming out of nowhere. I've missed you too, but then I figured the best I could do was to be there for you."

"It looks like you always know what to do and say," Ike whispered under his breath, having visible difficulty uttering the words.

"Nah... I've had quite the few stumbles and mistakes in my life. You know that I have," Ranulf answered, pressing Ike against him as he said it. "I just try and think of what I can do, instead of what I should be doing."

"Well, that's a good plan, but you shouldn't forget I'm here for you, too, when you need me," Ike responded, loosening his hold on Ranulf and staring his lover in the eyes.

"Sheesh, can't even comfort you without getting some of it myself, huh?" Ranulf shook his head, in faked indignation. "We should just agree to always be there for each other, right?"

"Agreed," Ike let out, allowing himself to smile for the first time in that day, before inching closer to kiss Ranulf.

“I’m sorry to say this, but I don’t think I have the energy to go further than this with you, tonight,” Ike admitted, scratching at his back as they separated.

“Oh my... I must admit I was wondering just that, but don’t worry, I’ll settle for cuddling you when you finally join me on our cot,” Ranulf teased, before giving Ike’s cheek another kiss.

“Can you really wait?” Ike questioned, giving his beloved a faint smile.

“For you? Always. I know it’s worth it,” Ranulf replied, before climbing onto their cot, propping himself up in his elbows to watch Ike worth. He would wait for him, as long as it took.


End file.
